


Band bonding - Zianourry

by Jonahmx1703



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fetus Direction, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonahmx1703/pseuds/Jonahmx1703
Summary: Niall is lonely and can't seem to fit in with Larry and Ziam. The next day, he tries something crazy...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Niall’s POV   
“Hey Loueh, where’s the whole beer? Did you drink all of the fifteen bottles again?”, I called out for my mate and knocked on the door to his hotel room. While on tour we had a lot of alcohol with on the tour bus to celebrate our shows and often we brought it into our rooms, too. Usually we sat together and chatted in the evenings, but today everyone had just been tired and gone to their rooms. 

Except Harry apparently. He and Louis were making out naked on Louis’ bed. That was the first thing I saw after opening the door. “Oops sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you!”, I called out and held my hands before my eyes.   
“I didn’t see anything!” Both of the boys were breathing heavily and trying to cover up themselves now with the blanket. “You could at least have knocked before entering!”, Louis sassed. “Maybe you’d then have learned first to hear for a yes or something.” 

“I did knock!”, I defended myself. “You were just too caught up and didn’t hear me!” 

“Is it at least important, or why did you have to interrupt us?”, Harry asked now. 

“Erm, I wanted to ask your boyfriend if he drank all that beer again. It’s empty!”, I exclaimed, instantly regretting the decision to even ask. I knew what Louis would answer. 

Yes, he started just then: “And because of that you had to stop us from enjoying ourselves?? FUCK YOU Niall, that doesn’t count as important! We were just getting to the point when…”   
“Alright, alright”, I interrupted. “I don’t wanna hear all the dirty details! And fuck yourself Lou, did you drink all of it?” 

“No, I didn’t! Why don’t you go ask Liam or Zayn, they did have some of the beer an hour ago or so. Can we now continue or do you want to watch?”, Louis said harshly and got back to Harry.

I excused myself and walked down the hallway after closing their door again. From Zayn’s room I could hear a faint moan and then Liam saying: “Shit, Zayn. Faster! Fuck fuck fuck! Faster, I’m gonna cum!” I sighed and snuck to my room. It was empty. 

Of course, Liam was with Zayn and Louis and Harry were together. Not officially, but getting there you could say. And I was all to myself, drinking beer and just being bored. My mates had two great relationships and I had never had a serious girlfriend or even boyfriend. 

Everyone assumed I was straight and I was. But I thought I could make an exception for the boys. They were just so sweet and caring and knew how to make each other feel loved. I missed that and to numb the pain I got drunk over and over again. 

I couldn’t just tell the boys my feelings, they would be disgusted. Not from the fact that I liked them, but from the fact that I liked all of them. A lonely tear escaped my eye and I couldn’t hold myself together anymore. I had been strong and trying to get those feelings away for so long, I just had to let loose once in a while. Quiet sobs shook my body and when I could calm down after an hour or so, I just laid in the unfamiliar hotel bed and tried to sleep. Maybe I didn’t belong here to the boys anyways.

The next morning, I was feeling like shit because of the little amount of sleep and the fact that we started tour the day after didn’t make me feel better. More than that, Liam had the idea to go have a “boys’ day” together like in the early ages of our band. I just said yes, because I thought about the fresh air that would probably be good and soothing. 

“You know what?”, Harry exclaimed. “We could go to the sea, it’s not far away and we all have swimming shorts with us, don’t we? We could have a picknick for lunch then and come back the late afternoon. Then there’s still enough time for changing and mic check!”   
“That’s actually a really good idea and I could ask Ni…...oh forget it, yes, it is a great idea!”, Liam announced and I furrowed my brows at my name. What could he possibly be asking me?  
Forty-five minutes later we came out of the forest near the sea and were stunned of the beautiful view. After a few moments in silence Harry was the first one to speak. “Wow, I really didn’t know the sea could be so pretty!”, he said in awe just to follow with “But nothing compared to you, Lou!” and pulled his best friend to the edge of the sea. Liam and Zayn followed, running through the hot sand and cooling off their feet in the water a few blinks later. Now it was just me, standing a bit away. I watched the boys jumping and dancing and kissing in the water before calling my name.   
“Ni, come here. The water’s great, you don’t wanna miss it!” I smiled, sadly looking to the ground, then coming after them. 

While I took off my shoes and socks to go into the water, the others came towards me and started laying their towels on the sand and joking with each other. I could still hear their happy voices as I began to run to the water, away from the two couples. The cold water hit my feet and I jumped, shocked of the sudden contact. Slowly I walked further until my knees became wet. But that didn’t matter to me. I just wanted to be away from the boys I loved and I couldn’t stand their lovey-dovey behaviour right now. My thoughts started to drift and I found myself wondering what would be if they really loved me back. Would we be like in a five-way relationship or would I just switch between all of them from time to time. I had no idea and searched for more alternatives, because of which I didn’t jumped hardly when a hand touched my shoulder. 

It was Liam. He stood a bit behind me, but I could see his tensed-up body in spite of the bright sun shining in my eyes. “H-hey, what’s up? Y-you really scared me!”, I tried to cover up my sadness. Li didn’t react familiar, instead he just turned away again and mumbled something like “Oh, um nothing. Sorry”. My brows furrowed. That was not the Liam I knew. The Liam I knew was a fun guy, sometimes a bit uptight, but brave and loving nevertheless. I didn’t think I had ever seen him this scared. What had happened? I grabbed his arm and turned him around again. 

“Li, what’s the matter? You seem strange, did I say something wrong?” “No, you didn’t Ni. You could never, it’s rather the opposite…”, he mumbled the last part. “What do you mean with ‘the opposite’? Should I have said something?”, I asked, now curious. “Uhh, I should’ve asked you something, but you know what? Just forget it. Wasn’t that important anyways.” 

I shook my head and held a hand in front of my eyes to see despite the sun. “You do know that I can tell when you’re lying, don’t you? You always look anywhere but my eyes and fiddle with your hands, more than that your nose wrinkles cutely.”, I replied, but immediately smashing my hands to my mouth. “Shit”, my lips formed silently and my eyes widened. I shouldn’t have said that. My plan had been getting over the boys without their notice. 

According to Liam’s widened eyes that hadn’t worked. “Y-you, you think my nose is cute?”, he asked unbelievingly. “I didn’t say that!”, I defended myself. “I just said your nose wrinkles cutely, I didn’t say…no, I didn’t…., did I? Shit! Fuck! That was never meant to come out, did I really say that?” Liam was smiling gently now, probably because of my rambling. Shit, I couldn’t just let my mouth stay closed, could I? And now he was laughing about me! Great! My whole plan did go wrong and I had my best mate laughing about me. 

“Fuck, sorry Li, really. It’s just, I like you and you’re probably the sweetest person ever and…” He took a step closer and shushed me with his finger. 

“You’re rambling again, Ni.” “I know, I’m sorry you know? It’s just…”, I started rambling again, but he shushed me again by coming another step closer in the deeper water. His shorts became wet, but he didn’t seem to care. “Ni, you really gotta calm down and chill! I didn’t even say anything, so why do you think you would have to explain yourself? If you really like me that’s no problem at all, you know? You haven’t given me the chance to say anything about it until now, so why would you expect something bad?”, he asked me, still smiling warmly. I shrugged my shoulders and told myself to take a deep breath. Afterwards I looked at Liam, expecting to hear something more from him, but he just mumbled something I couldn’t quite understand. I just understood the word ‘back’, so I asked: “Could you say that again? I don’t know if I understood corr…” 

He didn’t let me finish, but kissed me suddenly. I couldn’t do anything and froze, too shocked of what he did. When Liam noticed, that I didn’t kiss back, he turned away and ran towards the boys.  
The water splashed around me and when I realized what he just had done, I ran after him, not caring about whether my shorts would get wet. “Li!”, I yelled. “Wait, please!” 

All out of sudden he stopped and I almost ran into him, but he caught me. We were just a few feet from the boys away and they could hear every word we said. “And why should I wait, Niall? Was that on purpose, was that your little game?”, he asked bitterly, shaking his head. 

Wait, what game? 

“Wow, Niall, you tricked us all and now you gonna go celebrate? Thanks a lot, really!”, he continued sarcastically. “You did a great job!” Oh, oh. Shit went down when Liam was being sarcastic. “What game?”, I asked, not knowing what was going on. Had they all thought I was playing games with them? But what games and when? “Really, Niall? You alone did make every single one of us fall for you! And I thought you liked me, but now I see! That was just a stupid trick of yours to tweet or comment or whatever later on the internet. It was just a game, and you did a great job! Broke my heart and the ones of the others, too.”

I looked down and started to realise: They thought, I was playing games, because sometimes I was very cuddly with the boys and other days, I shut them out completely. Then again, I flirted a lot, but now I hadn’t kissed Liam back. He really thought, I was just playing games! 

As I looked up again, Liam wasn’t there anymore. Just a few faint sobs were heard from my left side. I turned around slowly and saw him, laying in the other boys’ arms and being held by them. “Liam.”, I whispered and came closer. “Stay away Niall! We don’t want you here now!”, I heard a cold voice say. Louis. “But…”, I started and was immediately cut off. “No, Niall. You hurt us; can’t you understand? We tried so hard not to fall for you, but not even being with each other stopped us! Just go away, okay?”, Harry piped in, his voice sounding broken. 

“No Harry, I’m sorry, I really am, but you got me wrong!”, I tried to explain desperately. “You see, the whole time I was cuddling with you was, because I need you and I just shut down when I knew I couldn’t hold my feelings in. Then, I flirted with you, but it wasn’t played, I promise! I just couldn’t stop, because I was so addicted to you and before, when I didn’t kiss back Li, it was just, because it was so out of…nowhere! I didn’t expect it, seeing as I heard you last night with Zayn. You know, I fell just as hard for you as you for me! I just tried not to, exactly like you!”, I was crying at that point as well, but they still didn’t believe me. 

“And how should we know that you are saying the truth?”, Zayn pointed out, his eyes full of tears. I looked at the ground. He had a point. I turned around disappointed and started walking away. 

“Wait!”, I heard a voice calling after me. 

Another voice could be heard, saying: “No, Li! He hurt you, you can’t just ignore that!” 

I slowed down my walking, expecting to hear someone come after me, but everything stayed silent. Disappointedly I went on walking faster and tears began burning in my eyes. Desperately I tried to hold them back, but it didn’t work and when I reached the forest near the sea, the tears were streaming down my face. I hid it in my hands and let myself glide down the trunk of a tree. An eternity I sat on the wet, cold ground like that, small sobs escaping my lips, thinking about what I had done. 

What felt like a long time later, I heard a figure sit down next to me and lay their arm around my shoulder, leaning their head against mine. I didn’t look up; they shouldn’t see my cried face. When I didn’t react, they kissed my cheek and lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. It was Liam. “What are you doing here?”, I asked between sobs. He smiled sadly at me and leaned in. “I wanted to apologize, you told us the truth, I am sorry!” “But how do you know? I mean I could’ve just lied.”, I asked, still crying. “Ni, I can tell when you’re lying, too! And you told us the truth, I am sure of it!” I looked at him and started leaning in. “Li, I love you, okay?”, I whispered before smashing our lips together. He kissed me as if I was his life and I kissed back just as passionate. I ran my tongue along his lips and he let our tongues dance together. I tasted salty tears and couldn’t tell if it were his or mine, but it didn’t matter anyways. When we finally parted a few minutes later, he looked shocked. “What’s the matter, Li? You don’t look that happily.”, I stated and took his hand in mine. “Ni, we can’t! What about the others? I don’t want to split the band just because of that. It’s not fair for them, can’t you see? We are all in love with you, so what should we do? Share you?”, Liam asked half serious half ironic. “Why not? I mean, I love you all and we could at least try, can’t we?”, I asked gently before pecking his lips. “We could”, he said after a while and stood up. “You wanna come with me and explain to the others?” I nodded and he pulled me up to him before kissing me again. “As long as I have you, I don’t have a problem with sharing.” I took his hand and we went back to the boys.

Zayn and Louis was the anger written on their faces as we walked towards them and I heard them yelling to us: “How could you Liam, it’s gonna split the band up!” 

As Louis saw me and Liam holding hands, he shook his head in disappointment and ran to Harry hugging him. I could see Haz gently stroking his sobbing body while fighting back his own tears. Zayn froze and I took the chance, running to him and kissing him. First, he was shocked and tried to stop me, but I held him in place and he kissed back eventually. After we parted again, he glared at me: “That better be real or I’ll kill you for breaking all our hearts!”

As an answer I kissed him again harshly and he got convinced. “I love you, okay Zee? I’m sorry for not telling you, but I thought you were gonna call me weird!” Zayn shook his head and hugged me firmly. Liam who was standing a bit away came to us and hugged Zayn too. Carefully I loosened my grip and began walking to Harry and Louis a bit away. In the corner of my eye I could see Liam kissing Zayn on the cheek and apologizing, too. I smiled and went on coming towards the two other boys. Louis was standing with his back towards me, so I could see just Harry’s face. That was quite good, because he didn’t get angry as fast. I took a deep breath and came closer.

Harry first looked at me hurt, but I pouted and made a kissing face and he shrugged his shoulders, signing me to come. Sometimes, being the cutest in the group had huge advantages. When I was there, I didn’t say anything, but hugged Louis and Harry firmly, hiding my face in Louis’ neck and inhaling his scent. He smelt like sun and water and tasted like salt when I kissed his exposed skin. 

“I love you two.”, I whispered and kissed Harry’s cheek, lingering a bit until he turned his head, letting me kiss him properly. His lips were soft and plump and we were just starting to open our mouths, when another mouth pressed against mine and demanded to be kissed. Louis’. My head turned a bit, so I could kiss both of them. Our tongues met and Haz and Lou just tasted so good together, I moaned quietly and adjusted my shorts. Meanwhile, Liam and Zayn had come to us, because I could feel something hard grinding on me from behind and heard kissing noises, too. We all broke apart and I whispered in the silence, loving to be loved by all of them. 

“Lou, Haz, Zee, Li. I love you; you can’t even imagine how long I waited for this to happen!” Tears were forming in my eyes again, but this time they were happy ones. The boys mumbled soothing things and hugged me again, our lips trying to meet together and tasting each other. It didn’t really work and we ended up laughing, but I had never felt that loved before.


	2. Chapter 2

On our way back to the hotel later, each of us would sit together in the tour bus and hold hands with each other while talking and sharing little kisses now and then. I was seated on Louis’ lap with Harry and Zayn next to me having Liam sitting on top of him who was now grinding on the tan boy, kissing him passionately. 

Louis, Harry and I were holding hands just looking each other in the eyes until Lou got jealous and demanded to be kissed, too. 

Harry and I leaned in at the same time, both wanting to kiss the older boy. When we noticed we burst out laughing and kissed each other instead, but got interrupted by Louis who was hitting us both with a shoe he had slipped off. Harry and I broke apart, rubbing our heads where he had hit us and I went for revenge by grinding down with my butt on Louis and fake moaning. He couldn’t see my face luckily and I could feel him getting hard. With my hands holding my mouth shut, I tried to hold in my laughter, but I couldn’t and started bursting out in laughter again. Louis glared at me and mumbled darkly “You will regret that, Ni!”. I was thinking about it and tried not to worry when luckily the bus stopped in that moment and we got out, Louis hiding behind Harry to not give away his boner.

As soon as we were in the hotel lobby and past the paparazzi, we started running to the elevators finding one and getting all in. The doors closed and Louis, who stood in front of me, started to kiss me passionately; his hard one grinding on me desperately trying to get some friction. His boner obviously couldn’t wait a few more minutes until we were in one of our rooms and I grinded back on him, fighting with his tongue for dominance. 

Just when I thought I had won, Liam started kissing my neck and I tilted my head sideways to give him better access. Louis won and started exploring my mouth, but was stopped when the doors opened. 

An older couple stood outside and shook their heads. I could hear the woman say something like “the youth from today”, but we ran into the first of our hotel rooms on the floor (which was Harry’s) too fast to understand them properly. 

Zayn was the last one to come in and closed the door behind us, when we started laughing. 

“That poor woman, she had to see you, Lou, grinding the shit out of Ni and Li nibbling on his neck.”, Harry chuckled. 

“That will follow her until the end of life.” 

Louis pouted. “Stop laughing and do something about my problem!” 

I nodded eagerly and started to unzip his shorts. 

“Wow, someone’s eager”, Liam smirked and made a suggestion. “What about Niall sucking Louis off, then Haz could eat Ni out meanwhile and Zayn and I could just look out for ourselves?” 

We all nodded and I heard Zayn quietly asking “What is your plan, Li?”. 

He didn’t get an answer and I was too distracted from Harry’s hands touching me to care. Instead I got on my hands and knees and pulled down Louis’ shorts and boxers seeing his thick cock slap up against his little tummy. 

My eyes widened as I remembered not knowing anything about blowing somebody and I wanted to stand up and tell him, when I felt his fingers running through my hair, guiding my head. Relievedly I came closer and kissed his tip. I wasn’t really sure, but I took his cock in my mouth nevertheless and when he moaned, I got more confident. Slowly bobbing my head forth and back I waited for Harry to eat me out. 

I didn’t really know what I was waiting for, but I had read enough fanfiction (Larry, oBviOuSLy) to know at least a bit. 

Harry teased me by first kissing my thighs and cheeks and then circling my rim slowly. It was a strange feeling at first, but then I got used to it and was hard afterwards and when Harry finally pushed his tongue in, my eyes widened and I moaned around Louis’ cock which had him moaning and guiding my head even faster. 

A few moments later, Harry hit something in me and I hollowed my cheeks as reaction, which had Louis’ cock twitch and then shoot his load inside my mouth. I nearly choked while trying to swallow it all and Lou kneed down to my face, uniting our lips softly. “I love you”, he whispered and I kissed him as an answer. “You know, you didn’t have to swallow all, love. I don’t want you to choke for real!”, he said gently and kissed me again. 

Harry had paused to let me calm down a bit, but now he pushed his tongue in and out my hole, fucking me with it. With each thrust he hit that point and I soon was whimpering and begging him to cum. “Haz, please! Faster, faster. Oh god, again, again, again!” With a few licks he rubbed his tongue along the bundle of nerves and my cock twitched. Louis who was still kneeing in front of me, grabbed my throbbing cock and jerked me off quickly. After a few moments I came and let my head fall down on Louis’ shoulder. 

“I love you Hazzy!”, I whispered before turning around and watching Zayn and Liam hotly make out. They still hadn’t done anything serious, just stripping each other and kissing. I saw Harry glance at them longing, clearly wanting to join. I pushed him there and he stumbled towards them, unsure of his action; the two boys kissing still didn’t part, but Zayn gave Harry his hand and pulled him in the kiss with him and Liam. Harry gladly accepted and soon Li and Zayn stripped him, too. Lou and I sat down on the edge of the bed just watching, enjoying the view and kissing lazily. 

All of the three boys were naked and hard now and I saw them whisper something. Harry then laid down on his back on the bed, Zayn covered his fingers with some of the gel from Harry’s drawer and Liam got in position over Harry’s head, the younger one ready to eat him out and stretch him. 

I knew they weren’t virgins (none of them were except for me), but Harry and Liam still pulled a face when they got the others fingers in their holes. Only a few minutes later, when Zayn had three fingers up Harry’s ass and Harry had Liam whimpering over him, they went on with the actual fuck. 

Zayn lined up and slowly pushed in, while Liam crawled to Harry’s cock, ready to ride him. When all three were ready Zayn pulled out again, Liam lined up and together, they pushed in and sat down on Harry who was moaning at the friction and a few minutes with that ‘pulling out and pushing in’ they had him begging and writhing beneath. Soon enough Harry was coming in Liam’s hole with a yell of Zayn’s name which sent Li over the edge. 

“Fuck, Haz, yes right there!” Lou next to me stood up and walked over to Zayn, running his fingers over Zee’s hole and abs, making the taller boy shiver and shoot his load into Harry. “Wow, shit Haz! LOU!”   
All of them collapsed on the bed and I went over to lay down with them. We mumbled quiet “I love you” ‘s and I  
kissed them all goodnight. While falling asleep I thought about the other day. 

Maybe I did belong here to my boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, hope you liked that kinda two-shot. Please comment your suggestions and opinions x


End file.
